Chained Hearts
by MoonlightShadowMaiden
Summary: Saku Haruno had decided long ago that he would isolate himself away from Konoha for his sanity's sake. But unfortunately, his friends from his village think that it was a bad not to mention stupid idea. And the women he is close to only want one thing: to make him theirs. Who will succeed? Male!Sakura, MultiSaku, contains yaoi/yuri, rated M for possible future lemons.
1. The Gala

**Hey y'all! This is actually a test drive. I've never tried gender-bender fics before but I got inspirations from really good Male!Sakura fics.**

**So, everyone's gender is the opposite EXCEPT for the parents and the Hokages (I decided to leave them alone, too much confusion). Everyone else: Konoha 12, Sannin and other Shinobi are gender-bent!**

**I've only written this first chapter so if this doesn't interest that many people, I'll take it down. So please tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Gala

I look into the mirror and I grimace. I hated social events. Especially ones where I had to dress up and… socialize. There was a reason I decided to leave Konoha for the tranquil countryside. My eyes rode over my form, from my short pink hair (of which I had suffered many insults and mocks as a kid), to my slightly androgynous face where they landed on my messed up tie.

I growled and tried to tie the thing properly with no success. Letting out a frustrated grunt, I pulled the damn thing off of me and decided I would just go without it. I looked classy enough, a crisp white dress shirt below a smooth black tux with matching dress pants and shiny new shoes. All offered to me by my _beloved_ Shishou. Haha.

I rolled my eyes and finally stepped away from the mirror to look around the hotel room I had been placed in. Perfect for the lone traveler looking for a little bit of comfort in a big city. I ran a hand through my hair before regretting the action. With a sigh, I picked up a brush and began smoothing out the damage done.

I then looked at the time: 7:45.

The gala was supposed to start at 8:00. It would take me exactly ten minutes to get to the large hotel where the gala was hosted. Nodding to myself, I tucked away my invitation in my inner chest pocket, my room keys jingling in my hand as I exited the room, and being a slightly paranoid ninja, I put a seal on the door, even if there really was nothing of value.

I opted for taking the streets instead of the roofs as it was already late and few people were out in this part of the village. Some couples here and there… the random drunkards… the Akatsuki… some teenagers… wait… what? I stopped and backtracked to the small bar on the side of the street. Its neon lights only half working: Seiku bar. It had four outdoor tables, but only one was occupied at the moment.

I had to raise an eyebrow, recognizing the faces sitting and drinking their asses off like there was no tomorrow. I debated going over there or just running along my way. If I made myself known, there was no question that I would be late by more than a few minutes. Shaking my head and telling myself it wasn't worth it, I started back along the road.

That is, until I felt a body press up against me.

My eyebrow twitched and I cursed at my luck when I felt the chakra of the person who was now clinging onto me.

"Saku-kun~ It's been a while~ Where have you been you handsome devil you?" she purred, poking my chest at every word.

"… Genma… please let go," I say and look down at the older woman. She was already more than halfway intoxicated, needing to cling to my arm to stay upright.

"Mou… Saku-kun, so mean~" she smiled up sexily at me and reached up to my ear, "Don't you wanna have some fun with me tonight?" she whispered.

"No thanks, I've got somewhere to be right now. And you should go back home, Genma," I tell her, ignoring the way she was pushing up her chest against my arm in the form fitting tube dress she wore.

She opened her mouth to protest once more when she was roughly pulled away, a squeak left her mouth as she landed on the ground, glaring at the other who had taken her place.

"Hey, you son of a bitch, didn't have the gall to text me did ya? Not even a single fucking phone call? Seriously?"

I tried to keep my temper in check as the member of the Akatsuki came up to me, high stiletto heels clicking, voluptuous chest barely concealed as the black top she wore opened indecently to show off her red lace bra and more cleavage than was socially acceptable. She stood, tilting her head up to look into my eyes.

"It's nice to see you too, Hidan," I greet her sarcastically and step back. She glared and took a step forward, a smirk making its way onto her pale face. She was sexy, that I could give her, what with her nicely proportioned body, her shoulder length silver hair bringing out the amethyst of her eyes.

"Saku…" she purred and put her arms over my shoulder, "Have you thought about our proposition?" she asked, leaning over so our bodies touched, "You know that Pein would love to have you join the Akatsuki." She tilted her head up to kiss my jawline, "Screw her, I'd love to spend more time with you, if you know what I mean…" she whispered. But not quiet enough.

"We all know what you mean Hidan! Everyone knows what you mean!" came an almost pained groan from the table they were drinking at.

I turned my head and gave a greeting nod to Kisame who was nursing a bottle of sake. Then my eyes went over to the woman slumped over the table, blond hair spilling over her arms. My eyebrows furrowed and I pushed Hidan away, making my way to the blond. I leaned down and pushed the hair away from her face.

"Deidara?" I probe. Her blue eyes open blearily then they widen and suddenly, she was on me, hugging me.

"Saku-kun!" she shouted, holding onto my neck. I was quite surprised, usually Deidara was more reserved in her acts. Unless she was drunk. I looked around and assessed the situation. Kisame and Hidan, the drinkers of the Akatsuki obviously came together. Genma's uncle owned the bar so it wasn't really surprising for her to be here… and Deidara was probably the poor bystander who got baited into coming to drag the other two home after drinking themselves shitless. But apparently, she had some to drink, too.

I sighed, "Okay, what am I going to do with you guys?" I rhetorically asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at that fancy shmancy party they're hosting over there?" Kisame asked, feet propped up on the table, short black hair strengthening the punk style she was known for. "Pein and Itachi are already there, I think."

I nod in confirmation but look around concerned. I hated myself and my medic instinct to keep everyone safe. Genma was lying on the ground now, knocked out completely, Hidan was poking her with a stick, shouting insults at her at the same time. Deidara was hanging onto me like a koala, murmuring incomprehensible things in her state.

Kisame must have seen my hesitation and gave me a grin, "Hey, handsome, don't worry, I'll get them back home safely. You go and have your fun." She winked and made a shooing motion with the hand that wasn't holding the sake bottle.

"Alright then, if you insist…" I started walking off.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and I turned, "But you have to promise me that in return, you'll come over for a bit, at HQ. You know, catch up a little. I know some people who are just _dying_ to see you again," she says with a knowing smirk.

I promise and leave. This time, I take to the roofs, easily making it to the front of hotel without breaking a sweat and right on time. I straighten out my tuxedo and put on my fake 'I am happy but if you piss me off, you're dead' smile. I enter the hotel, the man at the front asks for my invitation, which I show him. He smiles politely and gestures me to the entrance. I give a nod in thanks and enter the ballroom.

I mentally whistle in admiration. Konoha had really outdone itself this time; grand stair case going down into a ballroom, crystal chandeliers, live orchestra, water fountain and rows upon rows of food. It was indeed a gala. You could tell it was more than just a gathering, what with all the prominent faces present, from Clan heads to Jounin Commanders to Elders.

I step slowly down the marble staircase, taking in the beauty of it all and making a note to myself to ask where I could get the same chandeliers. I was so taken in by the room that I almost didn't notice the ball of sunshine coming towards me.

"Saku-kun! You made it!" she latched onto my neck, reminding me of Deidara. She buried her face in my chest, squeezing me tightly, "I missed you," she whispers and I can't help but smile fondly at her.

"I missed you, too," I reply, returning her hug before gently pulling away from her. I take in her long blond hair, straightened down from her usual twin pigtails, a glittering tiara on her head. She had on a strapless pale yellow sequined dress that ended above her knees, white lace running along the borders and across the bust. There was only light make-up on her face, barely noticeable. "You look beautiful, by the way," I add.

She blushed and gave me a million-watt smile, "Come on, Tou-chan and Kaa-chan were waiting for you, too!" with that, she pulled me along until we got to where the Namikaze-Uzumaki couple were sitting. They stood up when they saw us.

I bowed respectfully, "Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama," I greeted.

Minato laughed, "No need to be so formal, Saku-kun. We're practically family," he places a hand on my shoulder, "Glad you could make it. I was worried for a minute that you wouldn't show."

I had the decency to look guilty, "I got side-tracked along the way. But I am also here to represent Tsunade-sama," I growled the name out, "He has been… feeling under the weather these days."

"Aw, I really wanted to see him again, such a shame," Kushina sighed, "Oh well, I'm just glad you could come, Saku-chan. Naru-chan's been going on and on about how you were coming back," she gushed.

"Kaa-chan!" Naru whined and blushed, looking away. I chuckle as well which flares her temper, she sticks her tongue out at me before taking my hand again, "The Teme's somewhere over there, come on." she casts a playful glare at her parents before pulling me along again.

It wasn't that hard finding the Uchiha Clan. They stuck to a corner of the big room, flocked together in a very dark and mysterious way. Naruto and I were immediately singled out of the dark mood they were in. But the blond didn't seem fazed at all as we approached the Head's table. I could already see Sasuke who was staring at us through the crowd, her body posture slightly stiff as she saw me.

"Look who's here!" Naruto exclaimed and I winced at the big introduction, bowing at Fugaku and giving a smile at Mikoto. The said Matriarch stood up and engulfed me in a hug.

"Welcome back, Saku-kun," Mikoto greeted.

"Thank you," I replied.

Fugaku seemed to be eyeing me, "Haruno. How is Tsunade doing?" he asked.

"He's doing better," I say, "Thank you for asking." _Yeah, drinking all day and gambling. _He nods.

I turn to the heir of the Clan, Itachi who fixes me with an unreadable expression, nodding in greeting before shifting her eyes to the dance floor. Finally, I turn to Sasuke. Her eyes, I felt, never left me since the moment we came into view. I had to wonder why.

I smile at her fondly as I did to Naruto before holding out my hand. She looks surprised for a moment before confusedly taking it. I tug her up gently and she manages to not stumble as she stands in front of me. She looks about the same as the last time we saw each other. Her long hair was left flowing down her back much like Naruto's but tamer, the dress she had on was one-strapped diagonally, the skirt reaching just below her knees, as was the minimum protocol for Uchiha and a dark blue.

"It suits you," I say, Sasuke never was one to wear dresses, preferred pants by far. I turned to Naruto and offered my other hand, which she took without hesitation. Pulling up my hands, I twirl them around. "You both look amazing tonight," I compliment, letting go of their hands. I turn to Mikoto, "All the women here are undoubtedly the most beautiful I've seen yet," I add.

Mikoto giggles, "Oh, Saku, always the charmer, I see. Please, come sit down," she offers.

I smile apologetically, "I would but there are still people I'd like to greet, if you don't mind. But I'll be sure to come back," I bow slightly and turn away, blinking when Sasuke and Naruto flanked both my sides, falling into brisk steps with me. I just shrug and let them follow.

I make my way to the bar, almost divided from the exquisite ballroom as if it was a place not supposed to be frequented. Maybe it was. But it was where I found them at least.

"Hey, hey! That's mean, I thought it was clear, bros before hos!"

I mentally sigh at my friend's very loud exclamation, "And here I thought you would actually learn some manners, pig. But I guess you really can't expect to change someone's nature that easily," I say casually as I lean on the bar.

"Saku, my man!" Ino bellows and drapes an arm over my shoulder, "Finally decided to show up did ya, forehead?" I could already smell the alcohol on his breath and rolled my eyes, turning to my other side to greet Tenten with a hearty high five.

"Tsup Ten?" then I smirk, "I hear that you're shacking up with Miss Lee."

The brown-haired man blushes before smirking, "Well, at least half of a group will undoubtedly be married, so the statistics say… and by my observations, it's clear that that half is not you or Don Juan over there," motioning to the blond who was flirting up the barmaid.

I laugh at that then pause, "Hinata?" I ask.

Tenten tries to keep the frown from appearing on his face, "He's taking it badly. His father's setting everything up already. He's to be married to one of the Raikage's close friends."

"Yeah, I heard about that," I reply.

"Sucks for him!" Ino says, butting into our conversation, "Somebody had to do it and hell if the Uchiha are gonna just give up their genius heiress to live over there in that desolate place. Unfortunately, Hinata was the only one suitable enough for it."

I glare at him "You could at least be more supportive, pig," I say, but not too harshly since it was the reality of things. To seal the alliance between Kumo and Konoha, a marriage deal was proposed. Of course, the candidates were naturally high ranking. The Uchiha would rather lose a dozen of their clan members than lose Itachi. She's practically one of the most important figures in Anbu. As for Sasuke, though she is the second daughter, you can't really say she's wife material. Ino, being an heir, was of course a contender to marriage but with him being part of the famous Ino-Shika-Chou, as well as being the sole heir, it would be a bad deal to let him go. Tenten wasn't part of a Clan which rules him out immediately and me… well, I had already taken flight before the proposition came into light.

That left Hinata, the eldest and heir to the Hyuuga Clan… but he was not the sole heir. There was still his younger brother, Hanabi and even Neji who Hiashi had taken in as his Daughter. Bitterly admitting it, losing Hinata wouldn't be as much of a loss as opposed to losing Itachi. I clenched my fist and growled at the unfairness of it.

A hand rested upon my fist and I looked over to Naruto who was smiling reassuringly at me. She always cheered me up.

"Alright," I sigh, calming my temper, "I'm gonna go and say hi to him," I decide. Tenten nods but pushes a shot of vodka at me with a smile.

God, I missed them.

I take it in and shudder at the feeling. Being with Tsunade had taught me to enjoy the pleasures of alcoholic beverages to drown out my worries. Whether it was a bad habit or not, I really couldn't care less right now.

I started my way over to the other corner full of pristine white Hyuuga when I felt that my two little birds were still following me. I stop and turn to them with a smile, "You don't need to follow me, you know. Have fun, go back to your families, it's a party."

Sasuke frowned, "Then why don't you do the same?" she asks.

I look down at her, "Because I'm not here for that," I murmur. Their curiosity was spiked at that and I saw the concern on their faces, Sasuke's more masked than Naruto's, but still there.

"What's wrong?" the blond squeaks.

I shake my head, hating myself for letting hints go like that, "It's nothing you have to worry about."

"Then you don't mind if we tag along," Sasuke says with a stubborn finality, crossing her arms.

Fine. This would be a battle I'm willing to throw. I let them follow me until we enter the Hyuuga circle. I made a beeline towards the fidgeting young man sitting as if he didn't belong among his own family.

"Hinata," I greet and he looks up at me in relief, standing up, even though I know he really wants a hug and I'm dying to hug him, to offer some comfort, we just shake hands in front of his family. But the fact that I had greeted Hinata first and not his father already made the rest of the family look at me with disdain. I turn to Hiashi and bowed, as was politically correct. "Hiashi-sama, it has been a while."

He scrutinizes me, "Indeed it has, Haruno," our eyes meet and I portray to him my anger at what he is subjecting to his son. But of course, I know my place and am the first to break contact, choosing to greet Hanabi who gives me a small smile, then I turn to Neji who is coolly observing me.

"Hanabi, Neji, you look well," I comment. Hanabi immediately gets up at my greeting, making his way over to me with stars in his eyes. My lips quirked, I guess he still hadn't gotten over that little boy crush he has on me. It seems like he had been quite taken with me after we met at the seasonal festival where I showed him some tricks a few years ago.

"Saku-sama, I was told you were coming," he said with a smile.

"And I was told you made Chunnin last year, congratulations," I hold out my hand which he gladly takes and shakes almost vigorously.

"Thanks, but it was all thanks to your training, Saku-sama!"

"Hanabi!" it was their father and the said boy winced and with a smile, went back to his seat like a proper Hyuuga.

"Hinata?" I got his attention, "Mind coming with me a while?" I ask softly. His eyes reflected relief and with a short bow to his father, immediately made his way towards the balcony, the only private place around. I turned to the two girls, "Go on back to your parents, I have to talk to Hinata in private." They frowned but complied, heading towards the Uchiha corner.

Heading out onto the balcony, I pulled the curtains in front of the doors, blocking out at least some of the loud music. I found Hina leaning on the balcony, looking out into the red light district of Konoha, just beginning to come to life. At the sound of my footsteps, he turned around with glossy eyes before launching himself in my arms. It certainly wasn't manly, but it was Hinata, the shy boy who wanted nothing more than some loyal friends by his side and right now, some comfort.

"It's gonna be alright, Hina…" I shushed. I know that more than anyone, he's considered me as a kind of brother. "I won't let them force you into this marriage."

"But it's too late… they've… already planned it," he hiccupped.

"Then we'll find a way to un-plan it," I say.

Hinata smiled, knowing that the words were only to ease him a bit. There was almost no way around it. But Hina doesn't realize that for my friends, I have no limit.

I helped him dry his tears and make sure he looked presentable before we went out into the crowd again, I steered him over to Tenten and Ino who gladly let him take place and ordered two shots for him and one for me.

An hour had already passed and my hunger was getting the better of me, excusing myself to make my way towards the buffet at the other end of the room. On the way, I caught a glimpse of Itachi, conversing with some Elders. Her back was tense and her hands fisted every now and then as she was glaring at them. Well, anyone would be glaring faced with those two bats. I paused and looked over longingly at the buffet, then to Itachi who seemed ready to kill someone. Cursing my too kind heart, I started making my way over to them.

"Saku-kun!" Naruto landed in front of me, "Come on, we've been waiting like forever!" she whined.

"Um… how about this, you go fill up two plates for me and I'll join you over with the Uchihas in a few minutes, 'kay?" I suggested, killing two birds with one stone.

She pouted cutely, "Fine… but don't take too long. I wanna dance with you."

"I'll make sure to have a song reserved, Naru, don't worry," I promise and watch her bound off towards the buffet.

Going over to the Elders, the two immediately glared daggers at me. I smirked when I see them step away slightly. Oh yes, remember who I am and shudder you old bats.

I place a hand at Itachi's waist as I come up, feeling her tense under my hand, "Is everything alright here… Elders?" I ask. They flinch at my voice and stick their noses up.

"Nothing that concerns you. We were conversing with the Uchiha heiress," they looked down at her, which was stupid considering that she could probably kill them in a second if she wanted to. If I wanted to.

"Well then, I think this conversation is done," I say with a finality that they dare not object, I look down at the only slightly shorter Kunoichi with a smile, "May this heiress accord me a dance?"

Her eyes, which shone in confusion at my appearance widened a bit in surprise before nodding mutely, letting me guide her to the dance floor. The only type of music they allowed at this posh party were the ones graceful enough and calm enough to enjoy dancing without ruining conversation for the others. We get into the classical pose and start swaying.

I glanced down at her, the perfect image of a Shinobi Clan heiress. Graceful, intelligent, beautiful and deadly. She was wearing an A-line thin strapped dress reaching her ankles, never one to show excessive skin. Her face was touched up with midnight blue eye shadow matching the dress. Her hair was styled up into a fancy curly up-do, an onyx hair clip tying it all together. She was not the most womanly of my acquaintances but still beautiful in her own right.

I could understand why Sasuke envied Itachi, if not only for her skills but also for her looks. Most preferred Sasuke though, who seemed more approachable than the woman in my arms. Though she definitely was a beauty, I couldn't help but prefer Sasuke in a way, too. Sasuke's beauty still told of some innocence beneath her cold exterior while Itachi's aura screamed 'I've murdered and you will be next'. Hardly innocent. Less likeable.

I closed my eyes, "I should apologize. I know how you don't like people butting into your business. I didn't mean to offend when I stole you away."

She looked up at me with dark eyes, "… No, you don't have to apologize. I was trying to come up with an escape plan myself when you waltzed in to my rescue."

I chuckle, "Well, if that's the case, you're welcome."

The song ended and we broke apart. My eyes drifted a bit, tensing as I felt someone looking at me. No, staring was probably more precise. When I caught sight of her, I had to make sure the concern wasn't outwardly shown on my face.

"Saku-san?"

I blinked and looked down at the heiress, "Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?"

She paused and followed my previous line of gaze, I swore I saw her eyes narrow, "You can go join her. I doubt the Elders will be coming back to annoy me this soon."

I grin, "Really? Thanks, oh, can you tell Naru that I'd like some dessert as well?" I add swiftly before turning. I shake my head a bit as I thought I saw a sunken expression on Itachi's face as I turned away, but stashed it away as my imagination.

I walk with purpose towards the lone woman silently sipping a glass of champagne, her dark eyes never leaving me. I sit next to her on the bench in the slightly shaded area.

"Hey, Sai," I greet with a smile.

She blinks, and runs her eyes from the top of my head, to the floor and back again to my eyes before answering, "Good evening, bastard."

I sweat-drop at the name but ignore it, "Having fun?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I suppose… it's interesting. Watching people communicate."

I nod and let her look over the place once more as I looked her over. She seems better. At least she isn't bleeding out on the floor of an underground cell anymore. Her black dress was formfitting with long sleeves and no neckline. Not that there was anything to ogle at anyways. It followed the contour of her body like second skin and came down to mid-thigh and sported twinkling jewels like the night sky. It was dazzling, but I had to teach her how to dress properly. This dress would be great at clubs or semi-formal gatherings but was slightly out of range for galas. It suited her quite nicely though.

"You look great," I comment, speaking my thoughts.

She turns her always confused eyes at me, "Thank you. You look great, too… was that how I was supposed to answer that question?" she asks, tilting her head slightly.

I smile, "Yeah. Hey… how are you feeling?" I ask. When Danzou had been eliminated, the Root organization was disbanded, but many had already been killed by Danzou himself because of the life seal some of the more important one had. Sai had been one of those who were left for dead in the cells, letting the seal drain the life away from them little by little.

"I'm… better. Thanks to you. Thank you for taking care of me and my…" she paused, looking for the right words, "comrades… back then. You risked a lot to keep us in the village."

I shake my head in dismissal, "That's what friends do." I reach out and hold her hand, "And you're one of my friends. So like hell I'll let you die when I can do something about it."

The confusion grew in her eyes and I clearly saw the question _Why? _In them. I sigh, thinking she really needed to get out more. I stand up, taking her with me.

"Come on, we're gonna dance."

"I don't know how to dance."

"Then I'll teach you."

The next two songs were just her and I going over the basic steps and basically turning around in circles, never going too far off.

I felt a tap on a shoulder and I cringed, already hearing the impatient tapping of high heels on the floor. I turn around, an apologetic face all ready. Naruto stood there, arms crossed and foot tapping as she looked on with a pout. Kami, I owed her. She had been running around getting my food and all she wanted was a dance in return.

I turn to Sai who was watching the exchange carefully, "Hey, why don't you go over to Sasuke? I promised Naru a dance." She nodded and quietly left us. I turn back to Naruto who was facing away, a slightly angry expression on her face. "Naru-chan… I'm sorry. I got sidetracked," I apologize to her. She harrumphed and turned her whole body away. Sighing to myself I grasped her hips and turned her around, pulling her to my chest.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" she exclaims as a blush runs over her cheeks.

I chuckle, "Feel free to be mad, Naru-chan," I reply and started swaying our bodies to the light music. A smile then appeared on her face as she put her arms around my neck, leaning her cheek against my chest.

"I'm glad you could make it…" she mumbles.

After two additional dances, since I thought she quite deserved them after all the trouble, we finally went back to the Uchiha table where I finally had some food.

"So, Saku-kun, how's life in the countryside?" Mikoto asks when I'm through with one plate.

I hum, "It gets kinda boring sometimes. But I need all the space I can get for my research," I explain.

"What kind of research are you doing?" is asked by Fugaku.

I pause, trying to find a suitable answer, "I'm… still working on my medical experiments. It could get dangerous sometimes with what I work with. That's why I had asked the Hokage to allow me to leave," I anwer.

Naruto whined, "But why? We never get to see you anymore and we're not allowed to visit because we apparently have to be 'cleared' to go there. What does that even mean?"

"It means that whatever Haruno-san has been working on is supposed to be strictly confidential," Itachi puts in.

I flinch, exactly the answer I was trying to avoid. Pick at Naruto's curiosity and a whole lot of trouble follows right after. "Yes, well, I try to limit those who enter my space."

Sasuke snorts quite unladylike at that, "Saku never lets anyone in his labs. His house? Sure. His bedroom? Yeah. When he's taking a shower?" she stares pointedly at Naruto who has the decency to blush, "No problem. But step inside his lab or even open the door and he goes ballistic. Has multiple seals up around the place like a fortress," she mumbles.

Her parents and Itachi are surprised by that revelation and I sigh, "I take my privacy very seriously."

"Uh huh, and that's why you let the Dobe here walk away from your bathroom unscathed when she just barged in?" the raven says, not believing me.

"I have my priorities. Honestly speaking, my body is the least of my worries regarding privacy, I can protect it myself. While my lab… I can't be there 24/7 to keep an eye on it. You know how paranoid I am."

"What is so special about your lab?" this question comes from Sai who has, as usual, kept quiet to observe.

I resist the urge to frown but instead my eyes go downcast and a shadow momentarily crosses my face, _Things I'd rather keep locked away forever to be forgotten. _"Some things I've been working on for Hokage-sama," I answer.

"For Tou-san?" Naruto asks, licking a spoon contemplatively.

I note that my appetite had been cut off with the recent conversation and put my chopsticks down. I notice Sasuke who was picking at her food, not looking at me as if she felt she was guilty for bringing up the subject. I smile and hold out my hand.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I ask.

Her gaze shifts from my hand to my face a few times before she puts her hand in mine, always that hesitation. We go to the dance floor, my other hand on her waist, her other on my shoulder.

"So, how've you been?" And I think I hear a sigh from her as she responds.

"Fine. Trying out for Jounin this coming season. Naru too. Our parents have already approved," she informs me.

"That's great, you both deserve it," I say, "But why wait so long?" I ask. I had already been a Jounin when I was fifteen. We're eighteen now.

She shrugs, "You were the one who left us behind." She says it so casually, knowing it was just a petty excuse. But it still stung. It was true though. I had wanted to climb the ranks to even hope to work with the Hokage on a special experiment. The two girls, driven too, had the potential at fifteen… but they backed out after a particularly traumatizing mission, only a prelude to what kind of missions they could face in the future.

I was there with them, was spectator to the horror of that mission. But I was the one who ended up having to treat them for therapy. Their parents were also shaken by the state we had arrived in and vetoed all decisions to move ranks. As for me, no one was there to stop me, since I had no immediate relatives living in Konoha. So, in essence, I had left them behind.

"I'm sorry," it was her. I raise my eyebrow, the question clear on my face as to why she was apologizing instead of the other way around. She looked away from me, "I've been nothing but moody since you've arrived. Talking shit. I know… it wasn't your fault Naru and I were… so shaken by that mission." I saw her momentarily shudder at the still there memories.

"It's alright. I know you don't mean it. We've known each other since we were like six, I know how you are," I tell her and give her a reassuring smile. I always forgave the girls easily. They tended to get carried away sometimes, but always had the best interest of the team, no matter how much they bickered.

A sudden spike of chakra alerted them both. Sasuke jumped slightly as it was an unfamiliar chakra signature but I frowned, knowing fully well who it was. And she was calling me.

"Excuse me, Sasu-chan, it seems I haven't greeted everyone who needed to be greeted," I say nonchalantly. "Can you get me drink and just place it on your table for when I come back?" I let go of her.

Her eyes showed curiosity but she didn't comment on it, "What kind?"

"Anything with a strong dose of alcohol," I answer simply and weave through the crowd with a small wave.

I schooled my face and rearranged my shirt which had gotten a little crumpled after dancing so much. I made my way through until I stop at the same balcony I had comforted Hinata at, the curtains still draped shut. Then I wait.

The second smaller spike of chakra came moments after, inviting me in.

"I'm saddened that you had forgotten about me… Haruno," the woman drawls, back facing me, leaning against the railing. She spins around, her shoulder-length orange hair flowing with the movement, the blood red dress on her reminding of a blooming red rose with a fluttering skirt and a low neckline. Draped around her neck was a chain necklace, at the end of it, between her breasts was a pendant: red cloud lined by white. "I'm hurt."

I put on a smile and bow politely, "I apologize, Pein-sama. I was slightly sidetracked."

Her hypnotizing ringed eyes roved over me, pausing a bit whenever she saw a wrinkle or a small stain on my clothes. Then her eyes met mine, "Indeed. You seem to have a way with women." She started walking towards me, her black pumps clinking on the marble flooring. She stopped a foot from me, never breaking eye contact. "Have you thought about our proposition?" she asks, my eyes glance a moment at her black-painted lips.

"Yes, I have," I answer, "And I'm afraid I must decline." I quickly continue to explain the reason why, "You see, I have been working on a certain project for a few years now. But I've yet to come to a breakthrough."

"And you cannot split your attention on something else while working on this project?" she asks.

"No, I'm afraid not. The experiments that involve it are… delicate. So delicate that I have to isolate myself in the country to be able to work on it at my full capacity."

"No distractions."

"No distractions," I affirm. "Though I am quite honored that you would ask me of all people to join your esteemed organization, I thank you for the consideration. But as for right now, I am quite tied up."

"I see," she murmurs. I tense when I feel her hand on my chest as her fingers scratch away a stain of sauce. Once it was wiped off, her hand lingers a few seconds there before she moved back, "Well then," she starts with a smirk, "My offer will still stand. You have talent, Haruno, don't waste it away on lab work. If you ever feel the need to try out… something new… feel free to call out to us anytime."

"It will still take a while until I believe I would be ready to stop my work," I tell her.

She turns away and walks back towards the edge with a slight swing to her hips. She stops mid-way, looks me over her shoulder, the smirk on her face widens and she replies.

"I'm a patient woman."

Well now I needed a drink. I plop down on the chair, ignoring the questioning looks from Sasuke's family. Talking with Pein was always a hard job. She was nothing if not a perfectionist. When you stand before her, you must look your best or not show up at all. She detested anything messy and in my opinion, had a slight case of OCD.

A tall glass was pushed in front of me and I tilt my head, nodding my thanks to Sasuke. My eyebrows quirked at the drink she chose. Kamikaze. Well, I do want to blow myself up right now. I take the tall glass and down the drink in seconds.

"Woah, Saku-kun! Slow down there!" Naruto chastises and looks worriedly at the now empty glass.

I sigh, "I assure you, this is nothing compared to the stuff Tsunade-shishou can make. Before him, I didn't even know that Long Island Iced Tea doesn't have a drop of tea in it."

"Then why do you call it that?" Sai asks, tilting her head.

"Because when the alcoholic drinks are mixed together, it gives the color of iced tea," I answer her. She nods and stands up.

"I'm going to get one," she then saunters off to the bar.

I watch her go for a moment before turning to Naruto, "Hey, Naru-chan, can you do me a favor?" she turns to me immediately, ears wide open and eyes glittering. I turn to Sasuke, "It's actually a favor to both of you." That gets the dark-haired's attention. "Could you invite Sai out sometimes?" I ask. I see the hesitation in Naruto and the dislike of the idea in Sasuke. I sigh, "I don't mean she has to be with you every time you go out but… maybe two or three times a week? Show her around the clubs or something. Do what you girls do."

Naruto fiddles with her tiara, "Why? I see her hanging out with a few girls all the time. They're usually by the training grounds but she has other friends right?"

I shake my head, "Those girls are not exactly her… friends," I say and reach over to secure the falling tiara back on Naruto's head, "She's been through a lot and I would really appreciate it if you could show her what a normal day is like. Well, as normal as you two can get," I add.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Do it for me please. You know she really needed to get out of her comfort zone to be here. I had to tell her I was coming so that she would get out of her apartment."

"You talk with her?" Sasuke asked.

I nod, "Yeah, we talk on the phone a few times a week. Just to see how she's doing," I inform them and kind of regret telling them that piece of information at their hurt looks.

"You never call us…" Naruto says, her blue eyes dimming.

I wince slightly, "Because I know you two can take of yourselves. And you have each other." I placate.

Sasuke crunches up her face, "You make us sound like lesbians."

I snort, "With the way you two act around each other, I wouldn't be the only one to assume wrongly of your relationship," I tease. They make disgusted faces at me and I laugh.

Sai comes back with a tall glass in her hands. She sits down and places it in front of her, the Long Island Iced Tea. She tilts her head and observes the drink.

"It does look like iced tea…" she mumbles. I can see Itachi, who was sitting next to her raise an eyebrow. She had been listening in quietly on the conversation up until then. She catches my eyes and gives me knowing look. I give her a slight nod and put my index finger up discreetly to my lips. Her eyes narrow but then she shrugged and turned away.

The pale woman picks the drink up and takes a wary sip, "…It's not that bad," she says and takes a bigger sip, then another, then another until I had to stop her.

"Slow down there, hun. You don't seem to know how fast that thing goes up," I say.

Sai looked startled at the nickname that unknowingly flowed out of my lips but doesn't say anything about it, "Why not? You just drank your glass in one breath."

I once again snort, "Yeah, 'cuz I'm used to it, I know my limits. You, on the other hand," I reach over and take the glass from her hands, "Should take it slow. This should last you at least an hour, if not more," I tell her then I take a gulp of the drink before placing it in front of her again.

We then spent the next hour talking about mindless things, Sasuke and Naruto getting into petty verbal fights and Sai always looking so curious. Itachi was gracefully sipping her glass of wine, listening in but never putting in a word. The Uchiha heads were over by the Hokage's table along with the Hyuuga heads.

We were talking about the new kind of jutsus emerging when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I could already see Sasuke frowning and Naruto scowling. Oh, there was only one person who could coax that kind of reaction from the both of them.

"Hey there bitches. Haruno," Anko stood, hands in his pant pockets, a haughty smirk on his face behind me. The two girls never had positive experiences with the man… neither have I if I was honest. Anko had been their temporary sensei after 'that' mission. The Elders had said that they were too important not to head up the ranks so they dumped the two girls to the most sadistic Shinobi there was. Needless to say Anko's ways of teaching differed greatly from Kakashi's. I think they were more scarred by his training than the mission now… maybe that was the point.

"Anko-senpai," I greet and narrow my eyes, "You wanted something?"

His smirk lessened a bit and he motioned his head over to a balcony that I was becoming very familiar with, "I wanna have a little chat," he said and without waiting for a response, turned heel and left.

I sighed in frustration, getting mixed up with Anko was never a good idea. I unfortunately learned this way, way, way too late.

As soon as the curtains were closed behind me once again, I was pushed into the wall and lips crushed onto mine. I instinctively pushed the body but he wouldn't budge. I groan, it had been a while since I had any action and the alcohol was starting to get to me. Yes, I'm going to use that excuse for why I'm returning the kiss, I say to myself.

He growls when I start kissing him back, his hands had a vice grip on my wrists, keeping them pinned at my sides. He asked for entrance which I gave him too easily. Our tongues clashed and rolled until we parted, out of breath.

"You fucking tease," he growls as he starts nipping at my jaw, "I wait for you to come over and you never do. I know you saw me at the bar near your friends, Haruno. Why so cold?" he asks and licks my cheek, "We had good times together didn't we? Or was it just a 'gay phase' for you?" There was a slight bite and hurt at the last words.

I sigh and push him away from me, "Maybe," I answer. Oh yes, surprised? Sasuke and Naruto weren't the only ones to have been 'taught' by Anko. He was expressly known for being a damn good seducer, so much that the Hokage had appointed to him the job of teaching any new recruits who had a pretty enough face for seduction missions. Unfortunately for me, I was a pretty face. It started out normally, well, as normally as a seduction course could go… then it got out of hand.

It just so happened that men quite liked my slightly feminine features and would sometimes mistake me for a woman. I was being hit on by some guys when Anko walked in on the scene. He gave me an interested gaze and after getting rid of the guys, motioned for me to come over to have a little talk. He then told me about the 'special group' they were working on. By special, they meant the seduction missions which didn't really quite involve people of the opposite sex. He told me if I was interested in doing some of that work, because apparently, 'I could really make it work'.

I was sixteen, fresh Jounin and sexuality was the least problem on my mind, I had thought I was one hundred percent straight, but I never was one to back from a challenge, so I said yes, against my better judgment. For a while, it was easy, just figuring out the difference between seducing a woman and a man and how 'it' worked. I went on a few of those 'special missions' to see how far I could go. Well, it was a kiss and break. I couldn't do anything more.

That's where Anko came in. Everyone knew the man would 'do' anything that he found interesting. And he found me interesting. That's where it kind of derailed. It started out simple enough. We would experiment in what I was able to do and he pushed. He kept pushing and pushing until the things we did were so far from professional that even _he_ started believing we were in an actual relationship. Of course that ship sunk real quickly when we realized just what we were doing. So we decided to stop… but every now and then after that, we would sometimes seek each other out for a booty call. In utmost secrecy of course.

No one knew of our relationship. No one, and I intend to keep it that way.

"Anko-senpai, stop," I said and he does.

"What's with the 'senpai'? I think we know each other well enough to drop any formality," he says and leans back down for a kiss. I turn my head away.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I ask. I had heard about it fleetingly in a conversation nearby.

"Yeah, so?" he asks.

I glare at him, "Then this is not right… now tell me what's really wrong."

He sighs and releases my arms, taking a few steps back. Okay, so maybe those booty calls were a little more than that. It was more 'venting booty call'. And it was usually him who called out to me. I never knew he could be so emotionally damaged. Sometimes we didn't even sleep together when he called me over. Instead, we would just have drinks at his place and he would tell me what was wrong. It was rare, but it does happen.

"She's pregnant."

"…What?"

He sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair, "I knocked my girlfriend up," he said.

I wanted to slap my forehead… or his face, "Seriously? Did you get her checked and everything?"

"Yes! Kami, we even went to the hospital and they declared it positive," he plops down on the ground with his back leaning against the wall.

I join him, "…So what's your plan?" I ask. One of the things I immediately figured about Anko was his fear of commitment. Well, it wouldn't really be a 'fear' since he insists he's not afraid of anything.

"I don't know. I don't freaking want a kid. Look at me, Haruno. I'm less qualified to be a father than a missing-nin!" he exclaims.

I roll my eyes at the exaggeration, "Don't be a drama queen… you say you don't want a kid… so what're you gonna do about it, just because you don't want one doesn't mean it's gonna disappear."

"I know… I'll just… give her the money she needs to raise the baby. A stipend or something. Kami, and it had to be civilian girl!"

I double take, "A civilian? Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" I ask, glaring at him. He usually doesn't do civilians. Too fragile, he says.

He shrugs, "She had a nice rack… like, seriously, the best rack I've ever seen! Bigger than Uchiha Shisui's and that's saying something!"

I slap him over the head, "Focus!"

"Ow! Alright, alright!" he takes out a cigarette and begins to smoke, "The problem with civilians is that they're against the whole 'abortion' thing. I told her that it was a solution and she slapped me. She says she wants to keep the baby and it doesn't matter if I'm there or not."

"See? This is what you get for sleeping around everywhere. Honestly, you're worse than Genma," I tell him.

"Yeah, I'm probably worse 'cuz I bend both ways. Double the choices, you know?" he says lecherously. "Talking about that, what about you? You've been with another man apart from me?" he glances at me.

"Yeah. But that was at the time we were still sleeping together," I answered, thinking back to the two men I had tried it out with apart from Anko. "Now, I'm too busy to even get women."

"And that's your problem Haruno. You've only got one life to live, why waste it on work?" he exclaimed. "Well, not that it's any of my business anyways." He sighs, "You should go back to your girls now, they seemed pissed off that I took you away from them."

"Yeah…" We sit in silence for a few moments, "I'd better go then," I stand up and look down at him with a smile, "You'll get through it." I say and bend down to place a chaste kiss on his lips before turning away, heading back into the ballroom with a small wave.

I paused, thinking about where I would go. Back to Naruto and Sasuke… or… I looked over to the bar where my guy best friends were.

"Back are ya?" Ino drawled, a little more sober than an hour ago.

I turned to Tenten, "When did he stop?"

He shrugged, "After the barmaid slapped him and left," he snickered. "Tried to grope her."

I shook my head at the blond's antics, "You could get jailed for that you know."

"Naw, she was just too frigid. Like seriously, it wasn't groping! I barely touched them! She just freaked." He said.

I sigh and order another Kamikaze, "Your life, pig," I mutter.

"Ah! Good evening Saku-san!" I looked up from my drink to see the ever energetic Rock Lee. She was wearing a cute green cocktail dress ending just below the knees with matching pumps. Her black hair was as straight as ever to her shoulders and her face was shining. She was a cute girl, I had to admit. Her appearance really changed from since we were kids. Her bushy brows had been waxed into a neat curve and her eyes weren't open as big. All in all, she looked normal.

"Good evening, Lee-san," I greet, "Staying away from the alcohol?" I tease.

She blushes and nods, "Of course! I don't want to trouble anyone again!" Indeed, we all knew what happens to Lee when she was drunk… nonetheless, it was thanks to one of her drunk escapades that she and Tenten were able to develop a romantic relationship so it couldn't have been that bad.

The night went on as we caught up with each other. Tenten and Lee had gotten an apartment close to the Academy and now were in the 'get married or not' phase. Ino, as usual was a flirt and ran this way and that, stopping occasionally when it seems like the right one then flying away when she wasn't as good as he thought she was. As for Hinata, he was still depressed about the whole engagement thing.

"Hi-na-ta! Turn that frown upside down!" I say and he smiles at me.

"Saku!"

I jump a bit at the harsh calling of my name.

Oops… I did it again.

Naruto stood behind me, hands on her hips as she glared daggers at me, something she never would do unless she was exceptionally mad. Which she was.

"Naru-chan…" I start but she turns her head away.

"Don't 'Naru-chan' me!" she exclaims and I truly regretted not going to her as her eyes became glossy. "Whatever, just do what you want. It's not like I only came here for your sake," she says before poofing away.

I curse and excuse myself from the guys, poofing away as well. I ended up on the roof of the building, where I immediately found her. When she ran away, it was always to a high place.

"I can't apologize enough, Naru…" I tell her but she doesn't turn around a face me, just keeps looking out into the darkness. "I… I know that these past years I haven't really been there for you and Sasu."

There was an uneasy silence after that.

"Then come back…"

It was a whisper, but I heard it clearly. She spun around to face me and my heart broke a little as I noticed the tears in her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"Sweetie…" I engulf her into a hug, "No… don't cry…" I tighten my arms around her, "I hate it when you cry…"

"Then come back," she repeated. She looks up into my eyes, her big blue shiny ones and I almost immediately agree to her plea and any that might come afterwards. But then I remember who I was. I am far from being the man she knew. The one who would always take care of the team. No… I wasn't that person anymore.

"I can't," I reply.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because," a sad smile is on my face, I know it, "I won't be the Haruno Sakura you knew anymore… and I know that you'll be disappointed."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Things have happened, Naru. People change. I… I'm not the person you want me to be. And I suppose I'll never be the person you want me to be…"

"But you are… and so much more…" she says earnestly. "You were there for me when my parents just couldn't understand. Not even Sasuke could understand what I was going through… you stuck by me when the demon inside me came out. And you stopped me." She leans up, "You mean so much to me…"

The kiss was so soft, so tender…

She fell into my arms, unconscious. I sighed and looked down at her, brushing her hair away from her face. It was cowardly, knocking her out, but I honestly couldn't find any other way out. Naruto had always had more than friendly feelings for me. But I couldn't reciprocate. I wanted to… but I emotionally couldn't in the sense that something in my mind was preventing me from feeling that way, a psychological barrier if you will.

I summoned a clone to tell the Hokage that his daughter had passed out. In a moment, Minato appeared on the roof.

"Drank too much?" he said, taking her from my arms with a fond smile.

"Yeah, probably," I answer without meeting his eyes.

"Hey," he calls out to me and I'm forced to face him, "I'm sorry. It seems like the mission I'm giving you is taking a toll on the people here. I apologize if it has become the source of trouble in your personal life."

I shake my head, "No, it's my duty as a Shinobi of Konoha to serve it," I say, then smile, "Honestly, I've never felt so flourishing before…"

"What do you mean?"

I close my eyes and imagine myself in my laboratory, in the countryside, alone and peaceful, working until I don't have a sense of time anymore, "I don't hate field work. I prefer it from being cooped up in a hospital. And, if I'm truly honest to myself… killing has become quite banal to me. Something that is fact in this lifestyle. But… this project… has given me a new light. I feel… alive working on it." I glance at Naruto, "I know that it's selfish. But I feel as if… if I stay here, I'll fade away… I'll wither away into nothingness because I don't… exist."

Minato frowned, "We need to talk about this Saku," he says and I feel as if I've made a mistake in confiding these feelings to the person who could in one snap of his finger send me into Konoha asylum for the Shinobi who have lost their minds.

Ten minutes later, we found ourselves on top of the Hokage mountain, away from the gala, away from the people and away from reality, for just a few moments.

"It's not healthy for you to think that way, Saku. If you were anyone else, I'd have advised you to go consult a therapist or psychologist. But since you have been trained in that, it will be biased no matter how much you want to stay honest," he says and loosens up his tie, "You are like a son to me, Saku. Ever since your parents died when you were a genin, I felt the need to protect you."

The blond sat down at the edge of the mountain and motioned for me to join him, "Now, what is this talk about having no existence?"

I clench my teeth, "That's it. I, as a person, do not exist. My skills exist. If you were to take away my chakra, I would be no one." I could feel the cold slowly seeping into my body, but it was not from the weather, "That is the reality of things." I suddenly feel the heavy chain of the necklace permanently strapped to my neck, a reminder of what I was.

"Why would you say it's a reality?" he asks, "You're just self-conscious, it happens to all of us. The talk of 'what if' I wasn't a Shinobi and everything. But-

I clench my teeth and my arms instinctively wrap around myself, "No…" I whisper, cutting him off. I could feel his questioning gaze, "You don't understand…" I continue. "If… ever… by any chance… I would be stripped of a certain amount of chakra…" I stretch a trembling hand up into the sky.

The dark night and twinkling stars were faintly seen through my hand.

"I will literally cease to exist."


	2. The Days

**Here's chapter 2! Thank you all for following, favoring and reviewing! **

**Review Replies:**

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha: Oh yeah, "A Game of Will" is great but unfortunately, that's the only good male sakura fic I've read until now that has that spice. I usually wander into the other gender bender Naruto-centric but I stop when it goes into SasuNaru. Sorry I can't help!**

**Himeko63: Thank you~ :) It's actually a bit challenging for me to hit 10,000. My usual chapter are 2,500 to 5,000 tops. I was actually really surprised that I got to 10K for the first chapter, I didn't even notice it! But for this fic, I'm willing to do it for every chapter.**

**asdf: You wouldn't believe how happy I was hearing that you were 'lurking around my profile' xD I've edited the mistakes, thank you for telling me. And yeah, there just aren't enough Sakura-centric ones.**

**Thanks for all those who asked me to continue this fic, it's really fun and different to write!**

**FYI: I'm still starting this out so the pronouns may get mixed up once in a while but I have edited the first chapter.  
Also, this is my first time writing a full first person fic and I'm getting used to that, too. But sometimes, like at the beginning of this chapter, I like use the 3rd person so please don't be alarmed if it suddenly changes in the future!**

**IMPORTANT: I posted up a poll on my profile on whether people want lemons or not. I will be closing it in a week or so, so please don't forget to vote! I would like to say though that even if there are no lemons, there will still be lime segments.**

**As usual, please feel free to suggest any pairing you would like or even suggest a 'special scene' you would like to see/read with Sakura for little bonuses and interludes. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Days**

Minato honestly didn't know what to say. Sure, he was Hokage and he's been witness to many Shinobi developing psychological problems after a while. It happened to all of them. In fact, if a Shinobi _didn't_ experience any mental troubles, _that's_ when he forces them to a specialist. Someone who wouldn't be traumatized about this work really needed some therapy or consultation to see if it could be a 'blood-thirsty murderer' kind of problem.

From his point of view, Haruno Sakura was level-headed. Although he still remembered the moody twelve year-old who beat anyone who came in his way and didn't regret it. He was once brash and violent and he was friendly to only the people he was really close to. Any other person, he would ignore completely or itch for a fight. It wasn't until his parents had died during the Chuunin Exam fiasco that he softened up. His brash and violent nature became more docile and he decided to become a medic-nin of all things.

Maybe that was the start of this current problem. He and the others close to Sakura just summed it up to losing his parents. But now, six years later, it seems as if in truth, he had more shadows living in him than just his parents' death.

"Saku-kun, tell me, what makes you say that you'll cease to exist?" he asked.

The younger man turned his head slightly away, "You should know… Hokage-sama," it came out as a soft hiss, "Have we not been working on this 'special project' together for years?"

Minato's eyes widened, "Is this what this is about? The mission?" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Saku, please, if you think you can't handle it, I'll drop it. I'll annul the mission even. Honestly, I only agreed to it because you were the one conducting everything. I trust you. So if-

"No."

The blond blinked at the hard rebuttal.

"I need this," Saku continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to complain about it. I'm satisfied with the work I'm doing. I feel less… useless with this mission. So please… don't annul it."

The plea was so sincere it sounded almost desperate to the older man's ears. He heaved a sigh, "Fine then. If you're alright and want to continue this, I guess I don't really have a say in it. Do what feels right to you without endangering yourself. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of this." The young man nodded. "Okay, are you going back to the party?"

Sakura shook his head, "No… I think I'm done for today. I'm gonna head back to the hotel and sleep."

"Alright, I'll signal that to Sasuke and your friends," he said and Saku smiled gratefully at him. "Oh, before you go. Tomorrow, there's going to be a meeting with the clan heads. I'd like for you to be there."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Me? Why?"

Minato smiled, "Why not?" then he frowned, "Actually, there's been some disturbing news and I think it may have a connection with our project. Since Tsunade, Shizune, you and I are the only ones who know about it, I'd like you to be there."

"It would be my honor," he replied with a bow.

"Good, see you tomorrow at noon then."

…

…

…

I opened the door to my hotel room. Not bothering to turn on the lights in the room, I stripped on the way to the bathroom. I hesitated between taking a bath and a shower. But considering it was almost two in the morning, I decided to have a quick shower lest I fall asleep in the tub.

The scorching hot water hit my body and I hissed but endured it. It felt good. These days, no matter the weather, I just felt… cold. So cold that sometimes I wondered if I had become cold-blooded. I sighed, it wasn't good for my skin, far from it, but at least I could heal the burned skin easily without chakra instead of any other self-inflicted wound.

After fifteen straight minutes of the boiling water on my skin, I finally went out. My skin was pink and some more sensitive parts I could see already had first degree burns. I slowly dabbed my custom towel against my skin, not trusting the towels the hotel provided in case they aggravate it. Wrapping the soft towel around my waist, I wiped away the mist from the mirror above the sink.

My pink hair was limp and the locks of hair to either side of my face reached my shoulders, my usually side-swept bangs falling in my eyes. I finger the long locks and think that I'd need to cut it soon. My eyes descended until they landed on the _thing_ around my neck.

The black chains were wet and glistening, at the end, hanging loosely against my chest was a round black pendant, at first glance, with a blood red gem stuck in the middle. If you looked closely enough, you could see that the red was moving, sloshing inside as if it were liquid.

It had no clasp.

I tore my eyes away from it but the figurative weight of it almost served to choke me. I went back out to the room and made way for my small bag. From it, I took out a scroll. I unsealed an array of small boxes full of traps (wire, bombs, senbon, poison). I then put up traps practically everywhere around the bed, near the door and windows.

Plopping down onto the bed, I sighed in relief to be off my feet. I just couldn't imagine what the women who wore high heels were feeling. I thought back to how I knocked out Naruto and didn't even say goodbye to Sasuke. Oh, well, I could always see them tomorrow. But facing Naruto… what would I say?

Hey, sorry for knocking you out but I freaked out!

Yeah… sure.

I sighed, hung the towel on the back of a chair and climbed into bed under the sheets. I never could sleep with clothes on.

…

…

…

My eyes opened suddenly as I was aware of the knocking at my door. Sitting up, I checked the clock on the bedside table.

10:12

I wondered who would be knocking at my door, then remembered that I had ordered a brunch at ten the previous night as a wakeup call if I overslept. Good call.

Standing up, I called out a 'coming' to the person at the door. Wrapping the towel around my waist again, I went over, disabling all the traps along the way and opened the door. The young maid there, who had a rolling cart, immediately blushed and averted her eyes.

"R-Room service," she squeaked, "U-um… y-your brunch… sir."

I nod and move away so she could roll in my brunch, "Just put it near the bed," I instruct. She does, her eyes still fixated on the ground. A small smile makes its way to my mouth and I pick up some change from my tuxedo and give it to her. She bows and high-tails it out of the room.

After eating and taking a quick shower, more than an hour had passed. Which meant that I only had about half an hour to get dressed and go to the Hokage tower. Feasible.

Unsealing my suitcase, I wear my usual short sleeved red zip up shirt paired with black shorts that ended under my knees. Around my hips I strap on my medic pouch, a pocket on each side. I combed my hair so it looked presentable, my hitai-ate already tied securely around my forehead.

With a nod, I made my way over to the Hokage Tower via rooftops.

Arriving there, I mentally groan as I could already hear arguing voices from behind the door. Part of me wanted to flee and go back to my haven in the countryside.

And I was really about to. Of course, if _she _hadn't ruined it all.

"Saku-kun, long time no see."

Kami seemed to hate me. Really. The only time the woman decides to go through the door instead of the window is when I was standing right in front of it, making an escape plan. Seriously.

I turned to her with a ticked off smile, "Kaka-senpai… it has hasn't it."

She was still the same as ever, still taller than me, unfortunately, with her shoulder length silver hair and one visible eye. She smiles under her mask, "I get the distinct feeling I had ruined something for you," she says with an innocent air about her.

I glare at her, "Oh, you know very well why I'm ticked off…"

Her eye widens, "Well, it couldn't be because I'm in the way of you running away from this utterly chaotic meeting! Oh, no, the Haruno Sakura I knew would never miss the chance to hang out with prominent Clan heads."

Oh, the sarcasm was duly noted.

I was then roughly pushed towards the door by the evil woman who once dared to call herself my sensei. The said door gave way and I stumbled in quite ungracefully. I toss a reproachful glare behind me as Kakashi closed the door. I turn and suddenly I feel very self-conscious. For one, the occupants of the room now had their attention on me and for two, I was currently the youngest person here.

Minato clears his throat, "Kakashi, Saku-kun," he greeted, "Now that we're all here, let's begin."

"We've already begun and you've heard what I wanted to say," Hiashi speaks up, hands folded into the sleeves of his kimono.

"The only thing left to do is to find the suitable solution to this… problem," Fugaku says, "And I do believe that I have just told you the solution to this problem."

"Solution?" the Hyuuga asks, incredulity in his voice, "I haven't heard any solution coming from you at all. All you talk about is your daughter. What has your daughter got to do with this?"

Fugaku gives the other man a level stare, "My daughter will undoubtedly get rid of this problem. There is no need to fret over this any longer."

"Oh," Hiashi says, "You're saying your daughter will be capable of eliminating a probable organization of missing-nins ?"

"Naturally."

"Well then, by all means. We need not waste Neji's precious time with those weaklings then."

"Neji? She's not even Anbu captain, what will she be capable of?"

"Rank does not mean anything. Hatake Kakashi is ranked Jounin yet we all know she's at Anbu captain level. Unlike some people, we do not like to flaunt our successes."

"That is the words of people who have had no successes to flaunt over say."

I watched the two Clan heads bicker about whose horse is bigger for five whole minutes, wishing I had a camera to film it so I could show the world what went down in these 'urgent meetings'.

"Okay, that's enough," the Hokage interrupts, "I'm not sending anyone to eliminate anything until we've got the full information on this. Jiraiya-sensei?"

It was then that I noticed that I was not the only one becoming bored with the childish bickering. Tsume Inuzuka was sitting on the couch, picking her nails, her ever loyal nin-dog at her side. Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza seemed to be discussing something with Ibiki in a corner as well as Kurenai, Asuma and Gai in another corner. And low and behold, even the great Sannin Jiraiya-sama was there, sitting on the window sill, a perverted grin on her face as she was writing on a notepad.

She probably felt my gaze as she stopped writing and glanced up at me. I literally felt raped as her eyes roved my body, I could feel them undressing me and caressing me. I shuddered and didn't even feel ashamed for flickering away and hiding behind my former sensei.

Minato had finally managed to calm the two heads down, "Alright, we haven't heard everything from Jiraiya-sama yet so before we can jump to problem solving, we should wait and hear what the actual problem is."

The said woman heaved a long sigh, flipping her long white hair. She was a man's greatest dream. Actually, she still probably is. At the age of fifty-six, she didn't look a day over thirty, just like my own mentor. She was tall, curvy, busty and always ready for a fun time.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning again since we weren't complete. There seems to be an unusual amount of activity near Fire Country's peninsula," she said. That got my attention very quickly. Fire country peninsula? That was where my lab was located. "It started out as not much, about three missing-nins making a home somewhere there. But then people from the small villages around noticed that more and more Shinobi were coming. Right now, I'd reckon they would be ten or so."

"A legion of missing-nins? Just what we needed," Tsume grumbled sarcastically.

"We don't know much more than that though," Jiraiya said, "My insider dropped out a while ago and so we've got nothing else to go on. And it's not like we can just go there blindly, hoping that they're weak enough to eliminate before it becomes a bigger problem."

"But why there? There are more influential areas where they could operate." Kurenai spoke up.

Shikaku turned to him, "There are many reasons to that. It's in a remote place, firstly, there are only very minor villages, five at the most in the whole area. It's bordered by water so there would only be one way to attack them unless you can breathe underwater."

Kurenai ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, so now what?"

Everyone turned simultaneously to the Hokage.

"We wait. We send out inconspicuous recons to get more information for a few more weeks maybe even months before we can take action. It would be reckless to go in now." Minato glared at the two most prominent heads who were ready to argue, "That's my final decision."

…

…

…

Everyone left, leaving Minato, Kakashi, Jiraiya and I in the room. Minato sighed and plopped down into his chair, "I feel like a parent sometimes with them."

Jiraiya giggled, "Yeah, alright, since this meeting is over, I'm gonna go do some research of my own." She stood, gave me a wink and jumped over the window sill.

"Well, I have things that need to be doing, too," Kakashi says, "Saku-kun, if you're not too busy, why don't you come over to the training grounds. Naru and Sasu are going to be there as well for our weekly training."

I raised an eyebrow, "You still train together?" It had been a long time since I've a had a training session with her.

"They need some pointers on the upcoming exam and I graciously agreed to lend them a hand," she says as if she actually wanted to help them and not just make fun of their failures.

"Oh…" I answer, "Alright. I'll be there. What time?"

"Four. Don't be late," she chirps before poofing out.

"That's my line!" I call after her.

I hear Minato chuckle behind me, "Still the same as ever..." his expression turned grave, "Haruno Sakura, report."

My body immediately straightened, my arms at my sides, my head faced a point behind the Hokage's desk, "Hai. There have been good results as of now but it's not perfect. I've been experimenting with various processes I had discovered and one in particular seemed to work well on most. Most of them have regained human speech but there are still others who I think are too far gone to save."

"I see… what are you doing with those too far gone?" he asks.

I clench my fist, "I… I'm letting them go. There is nothing more I could have done for them. It was too long and we were too late."

The blond nodded, "How many do you currently have?"

"In total, twenty-six. Six of which are on their way to rehabilitation; ten have been capable of remarkable progress, four are hanging on and the remaining six… there is a fifty-fifty percent chance that either they make it or I'll have to let them go."

"Those are not great numbers but it's something at least. Thank you, and I'm not just saying that for me. I think they all would thank you if they could," Minato says sadly. "Keep up the good work… and don't beat yourself up too much when you have to let one go. Thanks to your efforts, many of them will be saved."

…

…

…

Walking through the streets, I put up mental barriers around everything concerning the project. It had become second nature for me to box thoughts, ideas and even memories up. I guess it came from having an 'Inner' in my childhood days.

Inner Sakura was fun. He was boisterous and happy-go-lucky, the total opposite of whom I was as a child. He would always pester me about being kinder to the people around me so I would at least have a few friends.

Now he's gone.

Wasted away when I went into depression after my parent's death. He had helped me so much during that time…

'You'll be alright!'  
'I know we can get through this!'  
'We're stronger than this!'

He would say.

A few months into the depression, when I really thought I was going to lose my mind… he told me.

'It's okay…things will get better… I promise you…'

Then he disappeared. Along with my depression and in his stead, I had developed a very strong psychological control. I could literally enter my mind as if it was a room and from there, I could collect, store, save, use… and delete any information that came into my mind.

I stopped walking.

Where was I headed to?

"Saku."

I look up and smile, "Hey, Sai." She was holding onto three bags of groceries, probably on her way home. "Let me help you with those."

With that, we made our way silently towards her apartment. It was in the Shinobi district. Unless you were well off with your money, came from a Clan or still lived with your parents, most Shinobi had apartments in this part of the village. It was quiet and nobody dared to come and make noise when you knew how little sleep you get in this line of work.

She unsealed the door before opening it with a key. Standard security in these parts. Most even went out of their way to put genjutsu on the doors. The apartment only had one bedroom, a small living, bathroom and a kitchen. Also the standard Shinobi habitat. The landlords knew that they seldom stay home so the price was cheaper than any apartment in some other district and they weren't so pushy with the rent.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asks, making her way to the kitchen.

"What do you have?"

"Tea, coffee, water and lemonade."'

"Well, since it's not morning, I'll take the lemonade."

She nods and takes the bags with her. I look around the small living room. There was no T.V and only a lone beige loveseat with a wooden table decorating it. The walls had been stripped clean, since the last time I was here, it was filled with sketches taped onto it.

"What did you do with all your sketches?" I ask, worried that she had actually taken them down.

She comes back with a tray of cookies and two glasses of lemonade, "Once a month, we gather at someone's place and talk so I took them down."

"By 'we' you mean the ex-Root members?"

"Yes. It is part of the rehabilitation our common therapist told us to do," she sits down on the loveseat.

"Hmm… I see. Are you still working with Amane-sensei?"

"Yes. She is suitable… although she does not go about it the same way you do," she adds, locking her eyes with mine.

"Really?" I had been their group therapist after they had recovered from their injuries. No hospital staff member wanted to take them in at first because they were just so… strange. No emotion, no individuality and only killing machines. Fortunately, I had some experience in therapy and was cleared for the job.

"She has us doing many group works."

"I had you do many group works as well."

"I know. But with her… we talk a lot. We do nothing but talk."

"Well, she's there to listen. Anyways, she's not a Shinobi. She does theoretical work and prefers verbal therapy. With me, I am a Shinobi so I could properly conduct a mock team mission for practical therapy. But it's for the same goal anyways."

"But it's boring."

I chuckle, "I know. But hang in there. I'm sure that you'll be back on the roster soon. The Hokage just has your well-being in his mind. He wants you to trust others and become a true Shinobi of the Leaf."

"Like you."

I hesitate, "… Not quite like me…" I go over and sit down next to her, drinking my lemonade. I pick up a cookie and eat it. I pause before taking another one, this time examining it. "Is this a new kind? And here I thought I had sampled all the cookies on the market."

Yes, I was a cookie whore, so what?

"Oh, I made them," she replies.

My eyes widen and I turn to her, "Really? These are delicious! I didn't know you liked to bake."

Her eyes shifted, "I don't… but I heard you liked sweets so I tried to make some… to thank you. I asked Kushina-sama to teach me."

"It paid off, these are seriously good," I say with a mouthful of the delicious cookies and I blink as I caught sight of a real but shy smile on Sai's face.

"I'll wrap some up for you to take home," she stands up and makes her way to the kitchen.

I was really proud of her. She had come a long way from fake smiles and hurtful nicknames. I could see that the rehab was really taking effect, but it wouldn't work unless she wanted to change. And she did. But I still worry of course.

She comes back with a bag of cookies wrapped in a blue doily, a sky blue bow tying it off. I stare at it for a moment. She frowns, "Is it not acceptable? The shopkeeper said it would be nice as a cookie wrapper for a gift."

I chuckle, "Did the shopkeeper tell you exactly what kind of gift it was meant for?" Her confused gaze was all the answer I needed, "These are usually meant as gifts given from a girl to the boy she likes particularly more than a friend."

"Oh… then it's fine," she says. "You're more than a friend to me. You're… a very special friend."

I can't help but grin at her at that, "You're a very special friend to me, too, Sai. Now," I look over at the wall clock, "I still have half an hour before I've gotta meet some people. So why don't I give you a checkup? I want to make sure those wounds didn't scar too much."

She pauses but then nods before unceremoniously tugs off her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and pants. With that, she sat back down on the couch, facing away from me before taking off the bra.

Of course, I wasn't fazed. I had been working with the human anatomy for a long time now and it now ceased to embarrass me. There were exceptions, like first-time Shinobi who came into my care but other than that, I was used to it.

Switching to medic mode, I ran a hand along the burn scars located on her shoulder and almost covering the whole of her shoulder blade. It was where the seals had almost burned their flesh through. It was a gruesome sight when I found her, but thankfully, she wasn't the worst off. No, there were some who didn't even make it when the seal had melted the flesh until even the bone was visible.

I sent out my chakra to assess the remaining damage, "I think I'll be able to smooth out your skin a little."

"Do you dislike scars?" she asks me.

"Dislike wouldn't be the word. I have mixed feelings for it, I guess. I think it's pretty attractive," I tell her honestly, "It tells me what the person had been through, what they had survived and moved on from."

"Do you have scars?"

"… Yeah, I do."

…

…

…

"See you."

"Yeah, see ya," I hesitate for a second before going for it, leaning down to kiss her cheek, "I'll treat you to dinner before I leave, to thank you for the cookies."

With that, I leave, but not before catching glimpse of Sai's blushing face as she held a hand to her cheek cutely.

I munched on a few cookies on my way to the training grounds, taking my sweet time, not caring if I was fifteen minutes late already. Arriving there, Naruto and Sasuke were already brawling. I appear next to Kakashi.

"When's the date of the exam?" I ask.

"In three weeks," she answers, the famous orange book in her hand, her nose dug deep in it.

"Are they ready?"

She gives out a giggle, "Honestly, Saku-kun, have you no faith in your teammates?"

I glare at her playfully, "Of course I trust them. I'm honestly surprised that Fugaku let Sasuke stay a Chuunin for so long."

"Thank her mother for that. She would have none of climbing ranks until Sasuke was emotionally ready for it. Which she is. They both are ready."

This was one of the things that always ticked me off about Kakashi. Playing favorites. Here she was, having complete and utter faith that the two girls were going to pass the Jounin exams, when she had tried to stop me from participating in mine. It left a bitter taste in my mouth. Although I knew that there was a difference between taking the exams at fifteen and at eighteen, she could have been more supportive. I, after all, passed with flying colors.

"I feel your contempt from here, Saku-kun," she drawls out almost lazily, "Are you still mad at me for not supporting you like a good senpai should have when you took your exam?"

I had the decency to blush as it was spot on, "Not anymore," I answer.

She gives a slight chuckle, "Alright, just checking. It wouldn't do if my favorite student hated me."

I raised an eyebrow at that but I don't comment. Instead, I decide to jump into the fight with the girls. They were surprised, having not felt me in their concentration on each other. We would have to work on that a little bit. I caught Naruto's fist in one hand and Sasuke's foot in the other. Gripping them, I shoved both backwards. Not leaving them any time to recover, I punched the ground. It gave way immediately, causing the girls to lose their already fragile balance.

Summoning two shadow clones in the screen of rubble and smoke, I completely hid my presence. The two shadow clones each went for the girls, driving them into what I did best: Taijutsu. Punches were flying and bodies were bruised. It took them five minutes to be able to push my clones back so they could retaliate with some Ninjutsu: Sasuke using her clan's famed Katon techniques and Naruto with her clan's Fuuton.

It was chaos for a few moments as jutsus went flying. My shadow clones though, were agile and it did help I had taken in acrobatics so I could twist gracefully in the air without much effort. The fight raged on and on until finally the Shadow clone who went up against Naruto couldn't take the damage done by the powerhouse and poofed out of existence. Not long after, the second one popped out as well after a well-placed Fire Bullets in the chest.

The two girls were panting hard and looking around.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," interrupts Kakashi, walking over, "You've done enough for today."

"What? Enough? We didn't even get the real Saku!" Naruto exclaimed, "We've only just begun!"

Kakashi heaved a sigh, "It's been two hours Naruto."

"Two hours?" Sasuke asks, disbelief in her voice.

"Yep, two hours," I affirm, "You two did well. If it were really me out there, I would probably be in need of a medic."

They jumped as they finally noticed my presence. Even Kakashi seemed a little surprised and gave me a pleased look.

"You've gotten better as well, Saku. Didn't even feel you or sense you anywhere. It seems like you finally perfected it. Even your scent and heartbeat completely disappeared," she praises. "Quite the feat, where did you learn that?"

I shrug, "I developed it thanks to survival instincts, I guess. The scent thing, I mean. As for the heartbeat… it took me a while but now I can slow my heartbeat to one beat every thirteen minutes and seventeen seconds."

The three women's eyes widened, "Thirteen minutes?"

"Yeah, my goal is a full quarter hour," I say. It was a bitch, learning to slow down my heartbeat, and if Tsunade and Shizune weren't there to chaperone me while I was experimenting with it, I would probably be dead already. But I wasn't going to tell them that. "I also believe you guys will totally ace the exam. Now, let me heal your injuries. Who's first?"

Naruto stepped up almost shyly and we made our way towards a tree that still stood. We settled down under it and I began healing the wounds she had sustained. The silence between us was uncomfortable. Something that I had never felt in Naruto's presence before.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. We paused, stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who knocked you out," I say.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have had to if I hadn't scared you off with that kiss," she replies.

"I was not 'scared off'... just surprised," I rectify teasingly.

"Yeah… sure," she grins and bumps shoulders with me. "The kiss may have not meant anything… but my words were true. And I will always be thankful to have you in my life."

I wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her to me, "That's my line."

We laugh at that.

"Are you done?"

We both look up from our sitting positions at Sasuke. She had arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face, looking anywhere but us.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, jumping up and bounded away towards Kakashi.

Sasuke watched her go but didn't make a move to sit yet. With a roll of my eyes, I grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her down. She chocked back a squeak of surprise and instead glared at me. I just smiled innocently at her as I began healing.

"… What were you two talking about? Naru-baka seemed suspiciously happy all of a sudden. She's been depressed since this morning. Well, as depressed as an Uzumaki can get anyways."

"Hm… we were talking about… stuff. Cleared up something she fretted about," I reply.

Sasuke nods and stays quiet until I finish, "How long are you staying?"

I hum contemplatively, "Two weeks, I suppose. Can't stay too long, I still have work that needs to be done."

She frowned, "You won't be here for the exams."

"No, but you don't need me to be here to pass, now do you?" I tease.

"Who knows," was her unexpected reply. She looks away, "We were always together during exams. We passed the Genin and Chuunin exams together. But I guess… since you're already Jounin, it doesn't really make sense for you to stay."

Guilt. I was feeling it.

I take her chin and turn her face towards me, "Hey, look at me. I really wish I could stay, Sasuke, to cheer you both on. I really do and I would like to be there for you. You're one of my best friends. But-

"You've got work to do. We got that," she rolls her eyes and stands up, "Thanks for healing me."

The two girls soon left while I decided to stay a little longer at the training grounds. It was here, after all, that we had spent the most time. We had trained, sparred, fought and bonded here as a team. But now, it seems like we were growing further apart. All because of me.

"Don't blame yourself, Saku," a hand fell on my head, "They just really miss you. You've been absent for a long time. It's normal that they turn their hurt into anger towards you. Well, at least in Sasuke's case."

"Was I wrong to leave?" I ask myself.

She starts patting my head, "You did what felt right for you. They respect that, but have difficulty accepting that you have a home somewhere that's not close to them. They'll get over it."

…

…

…

Waking up the next morning seemed like a chore. I felt lazy. So lazy that I just wanted to stay in bed for the whole day. Unfortunately, I had promised the guys we would have a night out later on for a special treat. More booze. Fun.

Getting up and getting ready, I decided to have breakfast at the hotel's restaurant today. Dressing in a red zip-up sleeveless hoodie and black shorts, I made my way down to the restaurant. It was still pretty empty, only a few people were up at seven in the morning but it would be getting crowded in an hour. I ordered the set breakfast menu and asked for the newspaper.

My coffee came first and I began sipping it as I read the news. Blah blah politics, blah blah singer, blah blah economy. The fresh news for today was that there was going to be an official announcement about the treaty between Kumo and Konoha, tied off with a marriage. They still kept the wedded-to-bes a secret until they were sure it was the best choice.

Economics, the borders were opened and more strangers were coming in from overseas with exotic merchandise. I already saw some new shops in the market, I should check that out later.

In other news, a singer by the name of Aiko was going to hold a concert in Konoha in a month. The article detailed the way she had come into fame with her angelic voice and cute face. If that's all they were looking for to be famous then at least half of the population could ascend to fame. There was a picture of her next to the text.

Okay, so she was cuter than most people, I could give her that… very cute.

"Excuse me, sir." I look up at the waiter who had deposited my breakfast, "You have a phone call."

A phone call?

I followed the man to the back of the restaurant near the lobby as he handed me the phone. I put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Saku~ How was the party? Did you have fun?" bellowed a voice.

I twitched in annoyance, "It was fine. But people were very disappointed that you couldn't be there," I say with reproach.

He laughs, "Oh yeah and have them talk my ear off the whole night when I could be here, in your cottage, drinking booze all day." I hear the swish of a sake bottle and I refrain myself from breaking the phone. "Okay, you know, things are getting a little rowdy here. I can't play babysitter to your experiments for long Saku! Neither can Shizune! So come back!"

I take a deep calming breath, "I will come back when I'm done with what I need to do here in Konoha, Shishou. Please pass me Shizune."

Tsunade groans over the phone but calls out loudly to Shizune. One minute later, I hear a much quieter voice speak up, "Saku-kun, I'm so sorry, he found the reserve sake bottles you hid."

I muffle a groan, "That was for us when he got on our nerves," I whine.

Shizune chuckled, "I know. I'll make sure to buy you some before you get back. So sorry. And, don't listen to him, take all the time you need. We'll be fine here."

"Thanks, Shizune-nii," I really was thankful and had to hand it to the man, he was very patient with the drunk Sannin.

I put the phone back on its holder, thanking the waiter who had called me before going over and finishing my breakfast quickly as there were more and more people coming in.

Where to go, where to go?

Oh right. The Hyuuga Residence. Apparently, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama wanted to talk to me in private. So that's how I ended up sneaking into the compound. For people who were 'all-seeing', it was ridiculously easy to get past them. I dropped down to the ground when I saw familiar faces.

"Yo, Haruno!" Kiba shouted. She smirked and stopped her sparring with Neji who turned to look at me as well. The Inuzuka walked towards me, hips swinging and head high. Her short brown hair brought out her wolfish features, which I had to admit were very attractive. She wore mini shorts almost fully concealed by her usual grey furry jacket.

She stopped a yard from me and crossed her arms, "Back are ya?"

I chuckle, "Not for long. Just passing by for a visit."

She hums, "What a shame. I would've liked to catch up with you. You still remember that mission we were on, right? Where-

I slapped a hand over her mouth and laugh nervously, glancing once at Neji who just raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Kiba, I do remember. And I must remind you that it was a confidential mission, so…"

I felt her smirk widen under my palm and I take it away, "Yes, yes. Oh, if you're looking for Hinata, he's talking bugs with Shino."

"Hinata and bugs?" I ask. The young man was never a fan of them.

Kiba shrugs, "Yeah, they're studying some new types the Aburame are starting to use and Shino needs Hinata's assistance in monitoring how her chakra paths worked with them."

I nod, "Alright, I'll see you guys later, I've got a meeting with Hiashi-sama actually."

"He's in the garden," Neji informs me and I nod in thanks to the information.

I did find the head in the garden, pruning some trees. I never knew he had a hobby like that. And we did know each other quite well, contrary to popular belief. I had been Hinata's first friend and Hanabi's temporary teacher so we of course had to meet. He was skeptical at first, at having a civilian's son as his heir's friend, much less his preferred son's sensei. But then I proved him wrong. I earned his respect, in a way and I didn't give him as much sass in return.

I bow, "Hiashi-sama."

He nods, "Haruno. I am not pleased." The one thing I learned to like about clan heads was that they were straight-forward. They never beat around the bush and just gave it to you straight. But Hiashi was less blunt than Fugaku. Oh, no, while Fugaku just shoots the bird before it can fly off, Hiashi has the habit of letting it soar a bit before shooting.

"Why is that, Hiashi-sama?"

"Because you are not pleased."

"…"

I did not see that coming.

"Pardon?"

He turns to me fully and stares at me with the special lavender eyes, "You are a very influential person, if you have not already noticed. Your teammates include the Hokage's and one of the head Uchiha family's daughters. You have been taught by Sharingan Kakashi as well as the Slug Sannin, Tsunade-sama. You are also part of the Anbu black-ops and the Hokage trusts you enough to invite you to a meeting reserved for the elites."

I narrow my eyes, "How did you find out?"

His head rises higher in symbol of superiority, "Neji has informed me about all of her contemporaries who made Anbu. Apart from you, I was told Tenten is also Anbu. But I did not call you for idle chatter. I know that you are displeased with the decision made concerning Hinata. But, I will tell you now, there is nothing you can do."

I was about to rebuke that when he raises a hand to stop me, "Believe me, contrary to popular belief, I do care about Hinata. He is my son and he will always be as important to me as Hanabi or Neji. I have tried to find others who would fill the role but unfortunately, I could find no one."

"Why are you telling me this?" I had to ask what this had to do with what he was saying before.

"I want you on my side, Haruno. Leaving you with the impression that I do not care about Hinata by forcing him into this arranged marriage isn't the best way to convey that. That is all I wanted to say to say to you. After all, I've heard that getting on your bad side is never a good idea, so the Hokage had informed me."

I blushed at that, "Thank you for telling me. I… I think Hinata deserves better than a forced marriage. But I guess… there's nothing I… we can really do about it at this time."

"Yes, indeed. I believe he is in his room right now. I am sure he has been waiting for your arrival."

Well, such a polite dismissal. Even I'm impressed he didn't outwardly say 'you may go now'.

Roaming around big compounds used to be a pastime for me. What with all my friends who were heirs or part of the main branch of their families, I had adventured and seen different kinds. The Hyuuga compound could have been a royal palace. Everything was pristine white and in taupe colors ranging from dark brown, beige to silver. The Uchiha compound was, of course, the opposite. It was still impeccably clean, but it was dark with black, dark blue and the occasional red. Compared to those two, the Inuzuka residence could have been called a barn. No offense intended but the Inuzuka didn't care either way. What mattered was that at the end of the day, everyone, human and dogs, had a warm bed to sleep on.

Making my way to where I remembered Hinata's room was located, I slid the door open, "Hina-chan, I'm here~"

I paused.

Silence.

Slam.

I slowly turned and leaned against the shoji doors that I had just slammed shut. There was rustling behind and I tried not to think about it too much. I stepped away from the doors when it slid open again and a slightly flustered Aburame Shino came out. Without another word, she bowed in greeting to me before leaving down the hall.

I waited a bit, "Are you decent?" I called out. There was a small groan and that was my cue to enter the bedroom, closing the door shut and the room was soundproofed once more. There he was, face as red as a tomato, sitting on his bed, eyes averted. I click my tongue, "Shino, huh?"

He groaned louder and buried his face in his hands, "Please don't tell anyone," he says, muffled by his hands.

I chuckle and join him on the bed, "If you want, I didn't see anything. Not a thing."

He looked up with an inoffensive glare before hitting me lightly on the shoulder, "Don't say it like we were doing something inappropriate. It's not like we were… we were…" if possible, he turned even redder.

I laugh, "Aw, don't worry Hinata. I just didn't peg you for a public show of affection type of guy."

"P-Public show of affection?" he repeats, astonished.

I shrug, "Well yeah, I mean your family has the whole 350 vision and all. I'm thinking that if I could sneak up on you like that, who's to say your family members didn't get a view of you two making out like you just did. In your bedroom. Just the two of you. On the bed. Gosh, it's the start of a very kinky netorare video!"

"Saku-kun!" he whines and reburies his face in his hands.

"Aw, come on Hina, I'm just teasing," I say and put a hand on his shoulder, "Now… are you gonna tell me what that was all about or do you want me to just shut up." I felt that he was going to choose the second option but then I give him my best kicked puppy face and he relents. Oh, yeah, never fails.

"We're… sorta going out," he replies.

"Since when?"

"Three months ago."

"That long! Seriously! How? Why?" I couldn't help asking.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Why? What do you mean why? Can't I go out with who I like?" he asks.

I shake my head, "To be honest, if anyone, I thought you would have shacked up with Kiba."

"Kiba?" he looked frightened all of a sudden.

I shrug, "Well, I was going for the 'opposites attract' feel. You know, since you had that crush on Naru-chan, I thought you were that type. I guess I was wrong. Now you're more of a 'birds of a feather flock together', well more like bees of a beehive swarm together." He frowns at me and I wave my hands, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. So… how did this happen?"

"We were on a mission," I was about to say how cliché it was when a look from him made me shut my mouth, "We were on a mission," he repeats, "We were posing as eloping newlyweds." I had to hold my tongue from saying how very cliché it was. "And… you know…" his eyes softened, "I felt happy. Being with her, holding her hand… kissing her. I never noticed how beautiful she was."

I thought about this revelation. Shino wasn't my type, that was for sure. She was too conservative, with her full body coat, hood and sunglasses. I had only once seen her without those, her hair was cut in a cute bob and her eyes were slightly piercing, her body was thin but she had little assets. She was a nice girl, to be sure, but far from being my type. I'm not ashamed to admit that I liked more curvy women who weren't afraid to show off what Kami gave them. Of course there were exceptions, but usually, that was my taste physically. Mentally, that was a whole other topic.

"Well, I am happy for you… is what I'd like to say," I tell him, "But…"

He looks away and I feel as if he's about ready to cry, "I know. We just talked about it. We're… putting an end to this. Better to stop it before it goes any farther and it more difficult."

I refrain from telling him that by the way it looks, it was already too late. But I stop myself, knowing that saying that wouldn't comfort him.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too…" he replies.

…

…

…

"Haruno-san?"

I look up from my spot beneath a tree in the common Hyuuga garden. I smile.

"Shino-san," she looks fidgety as she stood in front of me. I close my eyes, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I would never abuse of your trust."

"That's not why I'm here. I know that you would never betray Hinata. Why? Because you're his best friend. He trusts you with his whole heart, so I will learn to trust you as well. I am here to thank you. I had heard you personally went to Hiashi-sama and Hokage-sama to see if you could find a way out for Hinata. Thank you for trying but we know what our duty is."

That was the most I've ever heard from the young woman and I couldn't help but feel sad for her. Unrequited love was always the hardest. Well, that and one-sided love.

"I truly wish there was something I could do," I sincerely tell her, for it was now not only Hinata who would be suffering but Shino.

"You did what you could. All I ask now… please… is that until the day he gets married, to comfort him when he needs it," she says.

I furrow my brows at her, "Shino-san… I don't think I'm the one who should be comforting him."

She understands my insinuation and shakes her head, "No. It would only remind us of what we can't have."

I sigh, "If everyone followed that philosophy, there would be no need for graves since it would only remind us of what we have lost." Our eyes lock, "He needs you the most right now. I'm sure you know that Hinata will always put everyone first. So he is not the one who will be seeking you out for comfort. _You_ need to go to _him_ and reassure him."

…

…

…

Night was coming and the daytime shops closed to give way to night clubs. The particular one I was headed to was one we frequented a lot when we hit sixteen years old, the legal age to drink in the Shinobi world. It was always full every night and once a year, they would have a special theme they set up, mostly to thank the patrons for making it the most popular night club in the whole Fire country. Of course, being a well-known heir and party-goer, Ino had full access to it and by procuration, me.

And it just so happened that I was in town for the big 'One Night Stand' as they affectionately called the party.

Hooray.

Please note the sarcasm.

Well, it didn't really bother me, I suppose. The 'One Night Stands' I had gone to since sixteen were all great. The first year we were here, the theme was 'Wild Ones'. Animal prints, furry ears, tails and skimpy clothing.

Best. Night. Ever.

The ones after that were less exceptional, or maybe I was just high on the drugs they sold at that time. There was 'Traditional at its Best', 'Birds of Paradise' and on one memorable occasion 'Back to Basics: Nudist' where Konoha probably experienced its biggest orgy. At least, that's what I heard… since I did not partake in that event… I swear.

This year it was 'Call of the Divine'. A theme based on Gods and Goddesses.

And knowing that the yearly party was big, everyone usually pulled out the big guns with shiny things. With the 'Birds of Paradise' for example, one couple came in dressed in colorful imported feather, jewelry on their necks and vibrant makeup.

This year, I had a feeling, was no exception.

Getting closer to 'Midnight Folies' night club, I could already see the long line starting from the bright gold two door entrance all the way to behind the corner of the next two blocks. I clucked my tongue and approach the bouncer.

"Hey, Takuto," I greet.

The Inuzuka gives me a wolfish grin, "Yo, Haruno! Heard you were here, the birds were talking about it since the gala. Some are even waiting for you inside." He winks at me and lets me through, ignoring the protesting crowd behind.

It was good to be known.

When I entered the room, it was as if I had stepped into another dimension. Usually the club had a night atmosphere with low lights and lasers, but today, it almost blinded me. Multicolored lights flashed and music was blaring in the white-painted room.

The layout of the room was so that it had a dance floor and elevated above that, bordering the room were balcony-like platforms with plush curved couches to form a perfect circle for groups of friends. There were paintings of well-known divinities hung up and plaster nude sculptures placed around the room. There were finger foods being passed around by men only wearing simple white pants and women wearing also simple white chest wraps with mini shorts. Every time someone took a glass of champagne or food from their plates, they would bow.

Looking around, I noted immediately the two categories of people. First, were the ones who were out for a fun time, boozing and having a laugh. Their costumes were simple, enough to get them in, that is. Most of them having modified kimonos and yutakas or samurai armor to symbolize Japanese Gods. Then there were the ones who were here to show off their creativity by playing the theme. These people stuck out the most with their vibrant coloring. There was, as usual, the famous peacock couple. This year, they were apparently Zeus and Hera. The man was wearing a toga, it was silver and had gold stitching. A large gold belt was at his waist and a metal thunderbolt was strapped to his back. The woman was in a pretty halter Greek dress in pink, her whole body adorned in gold and silver jewels up to her hair.

Then there was us.

I saw them talking on the elevated platform, reserving a couch circle for us. I went over to them, my cloak still on me.

Hinata noticed me first and greeted me with a smile. He was wearing a blue toga which covered his body save his arms and legs. A particularly cute helmet with wings on the side matched his brown sandals also adorned with wings. Hermes.

Tenten wore a green tunic with a cape. His shoulder-length hair which was usually tied up into a bun was let free. A mighty sword was at his hip and in his lap was Lee, wearing a matching tunic but more feminine. The Norse mythology couple: Freyr and Freyja.

Then came Ino…

"What do you think Saku? I'm hot right?" the blond comments.

He was wearing a sandy Egyptian skirt held low to his hips by a golden belt decorated with jewels. On his neck he wore a piece of metal that covered his clavicles, his chest bare for all to admire. The pointy hat of the Egyptian god sat proudly on his head while he juggled the supposed to be sacred sticks that I forgot the names of.

I sighed, "Yes, Ino, you are hot. Is your ego satisfied now?"

"Hell yes!" he exclaimed. I was certain he was going to brag more when a passing Venus strutted by our table. His eyes immediately glued onto her and he left as if we didn't even exist.

I shake my head, "He's hopeless," then I turn to the cute couple, "At least one of us is enjoying this party."

Tenten shrugs, "Let him do what he wants and when he falls flat on his face, we'll be there to pick him up from the ground. Or the toilet. Or the garbage cans. Or the strip club. You know, wherever we find him the next morning."

We laugh at that.

"Why are you still wearing a cloak, Saku-san?" Lee asks.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Takuto let me in without checking my costume," I tell them and I take it off. I was in a vibrant red one sleeved toga that ended above my knees. It was asymmetrical with graceful layers of fabric over my right arm and exposing half of my left chest.

"Well, well," a purr came from behind me. Thin arms snaked around my waist from behind, one hand sliding up towards my bare chest and the other teasingly gripping the sash holding the costume up at my hips. "If it isn't the mortal god of Beauty… Adonis…"

I couldn't help but give shudder of pleasure as the woman pressed her body to my back. I give a slightly shaky chuckle, "Shisui…" I turn in her arms and get a look at her, "Or should I say, Poseidon."

She smirked sexily and stepped back so I could get a proper look at her. The costume was very revealing but extravagantly beautiful. It was more like a lingerie piece with a strapless sea blue bra and matching panties that had a long flowing ocean skirt sewed onto it starting at either side of her hips. She wore dark blue over the knee boots and a light shawl was around her shoulders. It was a nice choice since her bust was so well-endowed, she needed to add the skirt to balance things out. The exposed parts of her body were inked with elegant swirls, drawing the attention to her smooth stomach and her graceful neck. Her long hair was curled slightly and had glitter in them, her face didn't need any makeup to glow.

She twirled and the skirt really looked like waves in the ocean, "You like?"

"Yeah, I do," I reply sincerely.

She giggled, "I knew you would." She then went over to Hinata, took his wrist and started dragging him, as she passed me, she grabbed my hand and shouted behind her, "We'll let you two have some alone time," at Tenten and Lee who blushed.

Oh, I didn't realize they wanted some time alone.

I looked up to where Shisui was dragging us and smiled. The girls.

Naruto was dressed in a bright yellow halter toga, a spiky golden tiara on her head, reminding of sun rays. As usual with Greek gods, gold adorned her arms. A female version of the Sun God, Apollo.

Sasuke, sitting next to him and not looking so happy to be there was in a light blue sweetheart neckline dress. She had a tiara with the crescent moon on it and next to her were silver arrows and a bow. The Moon goddess, Artemis.

"Saku-kun!" Naruto cried and literally jumped into my arms. I caught her and we spun around a few times before the kinetic energy ran out. Her big blue eyes took me in and a blush adorned her face as her hand was pressed flat against my naked chest, "Oh… which God are you?"

I heard Sasuke scoff behind her and she muttered, "Isn't it obvious?" she turned her head slightly with a small blush, "He's Adonis…" she murmured.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Shisui exclaimed, "The demigod who had women fall at his feet and made virgins cry at his death. The immortal man who symbolized male perfection and set a standard so high that no mere mortal could achieve it!" she cried out dramatically. "Until now…" she looked up at me with hooded eyes and I managed not to gulp.

I coughed and cleared my throat, "So, Naru-chan, are there only you three?" I asked, trying to ignore Shisui who was now rambling on about the similarities between me and the God I was masquerading as.

She nodded her head and cutely put her index finger to her lips, "I know that Kiba is somewhere here, with Genma. I saw Kaka-sensei and Anko-senpai, too. Neji would never be here and Hinata didn't let Hanabi come… Itachi flat out refused to come."

"I know, the spoil-sport! I tried to get her to come," Shisui says and sighs dramatically, "But she's just so uptight. Like Neji. Oh well, they would've just brought down the mood anyways."

I chuckle, "I'm gonna get some finger foods. I didn't eat dinner yet."

It was pretty late, the party started at ten p.m and didn't end, usually until dawn.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please stay in tuned and don't forget to review! Reminder again, please vote if you want lemons or not in future chapters.**

**I'm going to challenge myself a little so I also will also accept songs. You can suggest a song for me to listen and I'll try to make a bonus scene inspired by it. xD**

**Recap: you may:  
_ suggest a pairing (for the story)  
_ suggest a scene (for the story, as a bonus or interlude)  
_ suggest a song (as a bonus or interlude)**

**Please review!**


End file.
